Riza Hawkeye
Background Riza Hawkeye is a First Lieutenant in the Amestrian State Military and Roy Mustang's closest subordinate. After losing her mother at an early age, she was raised by her father. As she reached adulthood, she became acquainted with Mustang, whom at the time was her father's apprentice alchemist. The relationship between herself and her father was emotionally distant with her father becoming obsessed with his alchemic research. He tattooed a large Transmutation Array, which contained his secret discoveries regarding Flame Alchemy, onto her back. After seeing what Mustang could do during the Ishval War, she begged him to burn the tattoo on her back, fearing on what another Flame Alchemist could do. She eventually defected from the military to aid Mustang on overthrowing King Bradley. After a series of events, she was taken to the hospital to have her injuries taken care of. However, as soon as she had recovered, she had been suddenly transported into Iriphos. Personality Riza is quiet and collected, in which other subordinates look up to. She is serious, yet courteous. Life on Iriphos 'ARC 2' First Arrival Hawkeye first arrived in Iriphos, having landed on top of Minato Arisato. She also met Jiyu Nanohana, Aqua, and Oshawott. At first she had the impression that she may be somewhere in the countryside of Amestris until Minato explained to her that she was in a whole different world and that someone called a 'Man of Science' is the cause of this. Jiyu shown Hawkeye various messages that were left by this 'Man of Science' and other people. She also learned that the group was searching for friends of theirs who had disappeared, and offered her assistance to help. As they made their way to the Northern Ruins, a familiar figure approached the group...Colonel Roy Mustang, which had Hawkeye feel relieved. Trouble At The Northern Ruins As soon as they arrived at their destination, Jiyu called out the names of the people they were searching for. However, Hawkeye warned her that shouting out would draw attention and they should keep at their guard since there was no telling what resided in the ruins. They soon encountered a man whom Aqua recognized as Terra. Aqua went after him, despite having told the group to stick together. Hawkeye warned the group that it could be a trap, not feeling quite right about the whole encounter. It would also seem that Oshawott was familiar with the ruins, which had Minato and Hawkeye question the water Pokemon if he knew anything. Minato used his Evoker to summon his Persona, having told both Mustang and Hawkeye that he'll be alright prior. Mustang decided to go on ahead to find Aqua until he ended up triggering a trap, which caused him to get an arrow on his leg as well as falling into a pit. Not only Mustang, but Jiyu had also triggered a trap. While Minato took care of Jiyu, Hawkeye help tend to Mustang until she saw a pillar of light at a far away distance. 'ARC 3' Trouble At Mt. Ordeals Having traveled with the group for three months, they found themselves lost at Mt. Ordeals. Aqua made the suggestion on turning back, however Hawkeye and Minato were in favor of climbing to the top of the mountain to get a better view of the area. As they were about to keep moving, Vanitas appeared and summoned the Unversed, Mad Treant, to attack the group. Hawkeye had focused on attacking the Mad Treant, however Mustang got injured in the process. When the Unversed attempted to send a shockwave at him, she managed to push the Flame Alchemist out of the way, taking the blow in his place. Not only that, she had also gotten poisoned. During the fight, a newcomer arrived at the scene and aided in the fight against Vanitas. Vanitas gave the impression that this newcomer was someone named Ventus, yet it seemed that he wasn't. Unfortunately all wasn't well with the group. They may have won the battle, though Jiyu and Mustang had mysteriously disappeared. Having yet another friend disappear had gotten Minato into a state of depression. He requested that he needed some time alone, despite Aqua's objection to the idea. However, Riza made the suggestion to contact Minato in case if he didn't show up when he said he would. With Oshawott staying with Minato, the rest of the group made their way to the nearest town. Trouble At Inaba When they arrived at Inaba, Roxas and Axel went their separate ways when Roxas had spotted someone who looked similar to him. Hawkeye followed Aqua to the Amagi Inn where they encountered a group (Joey Wheeler, Ruka, Mithos Yggdrasill, Ben Tennyson, Chocobo Chick). Aqua seemed to have recognized a male that was on the ground. As Hawkeye decided to check on the group, another group ('Applejack', Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Torn, Ashlien) arrived. However, Mithos suddenly attacked 'Applejack', whom accused Mithos of kidnapping Ruka. Abilities Hawkeye is an expert sharpshooter and firearms specialist. She is well-known for never missing her mark. She also is able to disassemble, properly clean, and reassemble firearms in record time. She rarely goes into battle with fewer than two loaded firearms with her. Category:Sirea Angelie Category:Female Category:Character Category:Anime Category:Fullmetal Alchemist